


Punishments (Levi/Reader)

by Aotlix17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom Levi, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aotlix17/pseuds/Aotlix17
Summary: After an interaction the night that you joined the Survey Corps, Captain Levi Ackerman starts becoming ruthless towards you. He isn't afraid to give off beatings and you aren't afraid to recieve one for your attitude. This growing hatred and tension brews between you two, and with y'all both constantly at each others throats, things start to evolve into something... more. Is this just pure blind hatred, or is there something underneath?Not exactly a slow burn, but it will take time to develope prolly idk yet.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

It was well known that being in the Survey Corps meant having to give up the want for a long life. It was stupid and naïve to think that someone in the Survey Corps would be able to live long enough to grow old, to marry, to do anything that regular folks got to do. However, it was the choice you made. And there was no going back now.

A graduate from the 100th Cadet Class. Number two out of all of the cadets- quite the accomplishment. Pride grew warm in your chest, however the small ping of jealousy couldn't be suppressed as you looked at Zion, the number one in your class. You had been so close and yet you still weren't good enough to be number one.

Better than most, but never the best. The thought crept its way to the front of your mind as you remembered the words your father had beaten into you. You had been so close to proving him wrong! The commander kept talking to the new members of the Survey Corps as you started to become lost in your thoughts. 'I can still beat him! I can still be better than Zion after graduating! I'll work harder than anyone. I'll kill the most titans. I have too, I don't have a choice..'

Your thoughts were interrupted as the new Survey Corps cadets were sent off to the mess hall for dinner. Your feet dragged a little as you moved slower than the rest towards the building. Everyone else went inside immediately while you stayed back. You got yourself a pint of the alcoholic drink they were serving at the entrance and went outside to sit by yourself on the side stairs. You gazed up at the stars and the moon, resuming your thoughts from before. You sighed, sipping the drink from time to time as you reflected on your training. Tears glossed your eyes, but you quickly blinked them away.

"You're supposed to keep all food and beverages inside the mess hall," called a dark and husky voice from behind.

"Technically, I'm still on the building's designated area, so I haven't broken any rules," you said without turning to see which cadet was telling you off.

"Cadet," said the voice again. You turned your head, your eyes meeting stormy grey ones. Fear and embarrassment filled your stomach and you dropped you pint glass without meaning to.

"Captain Levi! I'm so sorry, I thought you were a cadet since I didn't look at who was talking!" You stammered as you picked up the glass and stood to your feet.

You started to walk briskly past him in an attempt to head inside but he caught your arm and pulled you back. He ~~stared~~ glared into your eyes, your fear deepening as you recalled all of the stories at how vicious this man could be. His expressionless face studied you.

"Sit back down Cadet," he growled. There was absolutely no way in hell that you were going to refuse his orders. You quickly made your way back to the steps and sat down, almost too hard as your behind made solid contact with the wood, creating a loud THUD sound. You winced a little at how hard you hit the steps.

"Relax, Cadet. Damn, you're like a ball of nervous energy," sighed the captain as he sat down next to you. "What are you doing outside by yourself? Shouldn't you be inside eating and celebrating? Or are you regretting joining the Scouts?" He looked out into the small wooded area, not meeting your gaze.

"No no, nothing like that sir. I was reflecting," You said sheepishly. You shifted your eyes to stare at your hands as you talked, not wanting to meet those piercing (and strangely beautiful) eyes of his that he had brought to your face.

"About what? If I remember correctly, you finished second out of everyone else in the 100th Cadet Class." He said calmly, almost so calm he sounded disinterested. You lifted your eyes, finding his that were studying you. You squirmed a little under his gaze, the power he exuded making you feel weird.

"Exactly sir. Second. Not first," You murmured. He scoffed, lifting his head up to the sky.

"So what? You're still better than most."

"Better than most, but never best," tears pressed against your eyes as you said the words.

"What's your name Cadet?"

"(y/n) (l/n)" you replied.

"You're pathetic, (y/n) (l/n)" He said again in his disinterested voice.

Your eyes grew wide as they shot to his face. That fear you had been feeling started to be replaced with hatred and rage. The audacity! To call you pathetic! You had half a mind to hit the captain! Your eyebrows furrowed as you felt the electricity of your anger rile you up. The captain noticed of course, as he let out a _tch_.

"Calm down (l/n). You're out here bitching and moaning how you weren't first and you fail to realize what an accomplishment placing top ten even is, let alone number two." He matched your intensity though only his eyes showed sparks. He rolled his eyes at you, sending that spark of rage once again through your body. He had no idea how hard you worked, only for Zion to be first because he kissed ass and befriended the instructor. Your balled fist twitched at your side. This _captain_ couldn't just talk down to you because you were a cadet, damnit! Your first raised slightly off the ground, shaking with the thought of hitting him.

Suddenly, Levi grabbed your wrists and slammed your torso down onto the wooded deck, pinning your arm behind your back. You felt his strong chest on your back and felt his calloused fingers around your wrists. He leaned in, his grip tightening causing you to wince, his lips to the shell of your ear. "You want to be number one so damn bad, I'll train you like you were. That doesn't let up the fact that you failed to place first though, don't forget that. And next time you have half of mind of hitting me just remember how easily I can beat your ass down," he spat venom with each word. Your hatred mixed with fear as you mentally cursed yourself for your actions.

Then, just like nothing had happened, he let go of you and headed inside, leaving you on the ground, breathless and in shock. You looked after, glaring at his back. If he was going to be so vicious for no reason, then so would you be. You have bite and an attitude too, and you were going to prove him wrong. You aren't pathetic or weak or whatever he thought of you. _Make my life hell, and I'll return the favor._


	2. Sparring Dummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the captain keeping his promise of training you harder than anyone else, you two break out into a sparring/fight.

Levi hadn't lied. You'd been in the Survey Corps for about 7 months now, and the man trained you and worked you harder than any other recruit. Yet, he kept you from going on any expeditions. You were skilled, you knew that, and you itched to go beyond the walls and slay titans. But he never gave you the chance, instead commanding you to clean the barracks, the mess hall, or any place just to keep you busy. You scrubbed and mopped so often that you started to despise the smell of soap. 

"Again" boomed that damn voice.

You panted, hands on your knees as you looked to the captain, who was glaring at you from the sidelines of the training yard. Sweat coated your body and your muscles ached from the number of rounds you spent beating the training dummy. It was all dented and scratched from your punches and kicks; it looked like it was about to fall apart. You glanced between the dummy and the captain as if saying 'really?'. ' _ Ha, same thing pretty much. He's a damn "dummy" too. Though I think dick is a better word '  _ you thought to yourself. "Again, brat." called the captain again, growing impatient. You straightened your back, getting ready to strike again. Around you, cadets sparred against each other, only you had the dummy. You struck the dummy a dozen times, littering it with kicks and punches. With a right hook, its head went flying and landed at the feet of the unimpressed captain. You smirked, proud of yourself for having been able to hit so hard that you broke the damn thing. 

Captain Levi picked up the head and walked over to you. You were ready for him to say something positive, or at least acknowledge the power of your strikes. "Run laps 15 times," he said nonchalantly. Your face fell, your mouth dropping open in a disappointing shock. "What? But I didn't do anything wrong!" You countered.

His eyes pierced through you. He threw the head to you forcefully, it landing in your arms harshly, almost knocking the wind out of you. He got close to you, and though he was a short man, he was still slightly taller than you. "It's punishment for breaking equipment. Go." He snarled at you, clearly not wanting a comeback. Too bad for him because you weren't planning on holding your tongue. 

"You know, Captain, I wouldn't have broken the equipment if you'd actually let me spar with someone," you retorted, feeling your hatred for him rise again.

"There's no one for you to spar with. Laps. Now. Before I double it," he threatened you more with his eyes than with his words, but you weren't going to back down to him. You knew there was a line that you shouldn't cross, the line of plain disrespect, so you chose your next words carefully.

"You know,  _ Captain _ ," you repeated those words with a bite behind them, "I could spar with you. It would be such an excellent learning opportunity to train in hand-to-hand combat with Humanity's Strongest. And that way, I won't break any equipment and you can see how strong I am. Maybe then I could go on an expedition." Each word you said was backhanded, and he knew that. He knew that you blamed him for not going out past the walls and he knew that you really just wanted to fight him. His lip curled up the smallest bit, you almost missed it in fact. Clearly, he was amused that you thought you could take him. You held your ground though, confident that you could at least land a few good blows. This wasn't going to be sparring, this was going to be a full-out fight. You knew that your chances to win were slim to none, especially considering the fact that you were already tired from your training and that he was known for being the strongest, but you didn't care. Your detest for this man boiled in your veins and you wanted nothing more than to hit him. 

He took off his coat and shirt, not wanting to dirty them. The cadets that surrounded the two of you stopped their training, their interests peaked at the sight of a) the captain taking off his shirt (it wasn't a secret that many found him wildly attractive and the thought of seeing his chiseled and muscular upper body definitely appealed to them) and b) the captain getting ready to "spar" with a someone. They were ready to see you get pummeled but you wouldn't give them that satisfaction. You got into your stance, eager to start. You had long since tossed the dummy's head to the side and you watched the captain get ready. All the tiredness drained out of you, it being replaced with oncoming adrenaline. You stared at each other for a second before you lunged forward, light on your feet.

The captain easily dodged you, but you knew better than just to blindly lunge at someone. It was a distraction. You smiled to yourself as you quickly pivoted to strike the captain with a left hook. It landed! You had punched the captain. He glared at you through his raised arms. You knew that now he wasn't going to hold back. He danced on his feet for a second before moving towards you with a shockingly quick pounce. He threw you over his shoulder, your back hitting the ground making you let out an  _ oomph _ sound. You quickly swept at his feet in an attempt to knock him down but he side-stepped out of the way. You two continued to fight for about 15 minutes before you were aching and on the ground. You had been able to hit him a few good times, but he had the title of Humanity's Strongest for a reason. You went for one last attack, using the last of your strength, but he easily evaded your move and pinned you to the ground. His knee on your chest, his hand pinning your wrist and his opposite foot on your other wrist, he had you secured to the ground. Defeated, obviously, but you were still happy to see a few marks on him. His face hung above yours. "Cadets! Shows over, resume training immediately," he barked at everyone. They quickly resumed their training, not wanting to risk facing his wrath. He leaned down, closer than you thought he needed to be. You loathed him sure, but something in you fluttered at the feeling of his chiseled body practically on top of yours and handsome face so close to yours. You abhorred the feeling of a small blush rising to your cheeks. He arrogantly smirked at your redness, a coaxed eyebrow judging you harshly. 

"Don't get thoughts, Cadet. That's 30 laps now." He got off of you, leaving you on the ground. It was at least good sportsmanship to help the person on the ground up, but he showed no intention to do such. You scowled at his back as he walked away. His head snapped back suddenly, his menacing eyes meeting your scowl. You picked yourself off the ground, turning on your heels to head towards the track. You felt those silver eyes boring into your back, causing a small shiver to scuttle down your spine. 

You ran until it was almost dark. You collapsed on the ground and rolled onto your back. You looked at the moon that was faint in the still lit sky and smiled. Though your body ached and you had bruises all over, you were glad that you showed that you could handle yourself. A wave of shame and humiliation washed through you, however, as you remember how you had blushed at the captain being on top of you. Even worse was that you had been caught. With a grimace on your face, you picked yourself up off of the ground and headed for the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are pretty short compared to other fanfics but bear with me. Also please leave a kudos or comment. :) Thanks!


	3. Office

It's been a month since your little sparring match with the captain. Now and then, you two would catch each other's eye and glare. There was clear mutual hatred between the two of you. The tension between y'all when your eyes met was thick enough to cut with a knife. You've been in the scouts for 8 months and you've proven that you won't back down from the captain. You took all of the consequences your big mouth and attitude got you and the captain gladly handed them out to you with no remorse. You didn't care though, all the extra work made you become one of the stronger cadets. Your anger never let up and neither did his; y'all were constantly at each other's throats. It was all fun and games to hate the captain for you until one day you found yourself thinking about him even though he wasn't around. In fact, you realized that he seldom left your mind anymore. You told yourself that it was just because you hated him, but at that thought, a ping of guilt grew in your stomach. Whenever you caught yourself thinking about him, you shoved it to the back of your mind. The thing was that when you thought of him, it wasn't with hate but with intrigue and that scared the shit out of you. 

It was at dinner time that the commander announced the upcoming expedition that was set for tomorrow. You balled your fist with anticipation and frustration, your mind wandering to how Captain Levi still hadn't let you on an expedition. You cursed under your breath, wondering if this was finally going when you were going to be allowed out. Your eyes darted to meet the captain's, who was standing next to the commander. He was already looking at you with stormy eyes. Your stomach dropped as you saw him slightly shake his head _no_. Your nails dug into your palms, almost breaking the skin, as you furrowed your eyes at the captain, clearly reminding him of how much you despised him for keeping you off missions. The commander talked but you tuned it out, instead thinking of what you would say to the captain once you got the chance to tell him off for being such a prick. The trickiest part was having to maintain respect because you were, after all, in the military and there was a chain of command that you had to adhere to. Your eyes blazed with anger into his until he broke the eye contact to look at the commander. You looked down at your food, letting a tear of frustration roll down your cheek; you quickly wiped it away before anyone could see. 

\--

After dinner and the end of the commander's speech, everyone was dismissed to go to the barracks to get rest. You had different intentions though, instead heading to the captain's office rather than the barracks with everyone else. Your boots echoed in the empty hall as you approached the heavy door of the office. Your knuckles rasped on the door before a voice called to enter. You stepped into the office, meeting the eyes of an unamused captain. He _tch_ ed at the sight of you, clearly not expecting nor wanting to see you. You saluted him, though it was pretty half-assed, and walked towards the desk. "I want to know why you won't put me on the mission, _sir,_ " you put an attitude on the word sir, gaining a scowl from the captain.

He studied you for a moment and your stomach fluttered a little under his gaze. _Damnit, don't look at me like that._ was all that you could think. 

"Why would I put a brat with an attitude like yours on a mission? You don't deserve it, that's why," his words cut into you. Didn't deserve it? Didn't deserve it!? Like hell you didn't deserve it! You worked your ass off non stop and you repeatedly proved yourself to be skillful with 3DDM gear! That anger rose again and you showed it clearly with how you shot daggers into his eyes and balled your fists. 

"Sir, I have proven myself more than any cadet. I could be useful on missions instead of just being here cleaning. Just let me actually go out!" you pleaded, though you hated doing such. His face didn't change a bit at your plea. 

He rose from his chair and walked briskly over to you, standing close enough to you that you had to take a step back. You waited for his response, growing nervous with the silence. He crossed his arms, leaning over slightly to demonstrate his power over you. "What makes you think that you've proven yourself? You constantly talk back to your superior and you even picked a fight, not to mention you just waltzed in here with no appointment where you gave me a half-assed salute and complained how I, what, treat you unfairly? Life isn't fair cadet, grow up and learn your place. You want to prove yourself? Stop being pathetic," he spat his words, clearly wanting to hurt you. Your eyes misted with a tear as your anger became mixed with shame and humiliation. Your knees felt weak and you just wanted to collapse and sob. You were so tired of always being held back. It was exhausting and even took a toll on your mental health. You started to lack confidence and self-esteem. You looked at the ground, not wanting to let the captain see your insecurity. 

A moment of silence passed, tension suspended in the air.

"I'm sorry," was all that you could say. It was true that you did talk back too much and maybe the fight had been a bad idea. "I just want a chance to show you, and myself, that I can do it. Please, sir. I'll work hard and I'll stop with the attitude. I'm just tired of being held back," your eyes stayed on the ground as you spoke. You sure felt pathetic, but you were so tired. The silence was deafening as you waited for a response. That infamous _tch_ broke the silence, your eyes lifting to meet his. They had softened but still showed little expression. 

"Fine. But you keep that bratty mouth shut. I don't want your comebacks. Be ready with everyone else tomorrow," he sighed, however, he didn't step away from you. 

You took a small step towards the captain without thinking. "Really!?" Glee filled your stomach as your face lit up. You had half a mind to hug that damn captain! You were so excited! Finally! You were going on an expedition. You didn't realize how close you two were until your excitement subsided a little. You could smell his scent of pine and lemon, causing a blush to slowly creep to your cheeks. You took a small step back, murmuring a sorry. Unexpectantly, Captain Levi filled that step that you had taken back, bringing the two of you close once again. You stared into his eyes, forgetting your blush on your face. His eyes studied your lightly reddened face and they glinted with a small amount of amusement. He leaned down slightly, your faces inches away from one another. You could slightly feel his breath on your skin. You felt your blush deepen at how close you were to him. 

"Just don't die out there, (y/n)," he spoke softly but assertively. Your knees felt weak at how he said your first name. Butterflies filled your stomach and your eyes widened at his comment. You parted your lips, not knowing what to say. He leaned even closer, so much that you really didn't know what was going to happen. Your head spun, your chest tightened. _?? Is he going to kiss me??_ Your mind raced. The corner of his mouth twitched upward slightly as he spoke, "Dismissed." and with that, he turned away and strolled back to his desk, leaving you shocked and breathless. 

You hurried out of the office before breathlessly thanking him. You closed the door and clutched your chest, your heart beating furiously. Your knees buckled and you slide down the side of the wall, confused at what had happened. What the hell had just happened? Wha- why? You were so confused. You were supposed to hate this man, right? All these months of you hating him only for him to make you feel like this after one interaction? And it happened so quickly and without warning! You attempted to collect yourself, head still spinning, as you headed to the barracks. Tomorrow you had the expedition, you should get some sleep. 

_Yeah right, like hell I'll be able to sleep after that!_ you thought. That night, you tossed and turned, replaying what had happened in the office over and over in your head. Your head spun until fatigue finally won over your mind and you fell asleep thinking of that handsome and dangerous captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
